


Love in the snow

by BloodGulchBlue2



Series: Smutty one-shots [3]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Breastplay, F/F, Leg Humping, Lesbian Sex, Oral Sex, Smut, Two girls one sleeping bag, Vaginal Fingering, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-21
Updated: 2016-03-21
Packaged: 2018-05-28 04:34:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6315181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloodGulchBlue2/pseuds/BloodGulchBlue2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ruby and Weiss get caught in a snowstorm and wind up having sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love in the snow

Weiss was furious. Ruby had lost the main pack- which meant that they were in the Northern Atlesian mountains without the tent and main supplies that they would be using to get through the night. They were wearing snowsuits and had a small pack of emergency supplies each, but night was approaching fast.

"We have to find shelter!" She called.

Ruby, hunched up in her snowsuit and staring at the snowy ground, huffed softly.

Weiss opened her emergency pack and pulled out what appeared to be an ice-cream scoop, but big enough to hold a brick.

She began to compact the snow into the scoop, forming a brick.

"Ruby, get yours. We need to do this before dark, and we have a lot to build."

Ruby slumped next to her and pulled her own scoop out.

They worked in silence, racing the afternoon sun. They slowly but up the igloo's walls, using snow melted with their hands to create mortar.

After the second roof held firm and didn't cave in, they crawled inside and sealed the door. There were no snowstorm warnings, so there was very little chance of them being buried.

There was space for them, their packs and not much else.

Ruby shrugged her hood off. Snow was stuck on her eyelashes and her eyes were red.

"I feel useless." She sobbed.

Weiss put her arm around Ruby's shoulder.

"It’s okay, Ruby, it was a mistake. We make them all the time."

"But we could've died!"

"Don't be so dramatic. There are rescue teams standing by, all we had to do was use the SOS beacon in the emergency pack." Weiss gave her a reassuring smile. "But I'm still mad at you, dolt."

Weiss could feel herself shivering.

"So how about we get settled down?"

Ruby nodded and pointed at the small bags. "The packs come with a blanket each."

"Two blankets that can be combined into a single sleeping bag."

Ruby blushed.

"But..."

"Body heat is the best thing to keep us warm." Weiss added.

"But..." Ruby shifted her gaze.

"What do you have against sharing?" Weiss asked.

"But the sleeping bag can only hold one person. The snowsuits are really thick. We won't fit."

"We won't fit clothed, no. So we'll have to share naked." Weiss thought that the cold had numbed her face, but she could feel her cheeks redden all the same.

"Okay." Ruby said. "I'll go first, get in and then you go."

"Yeah, sure." Weiss said. Quick as a flash, Ruby was unzipping her all-in-one snowsuit.

A fact that was making Weiss rather uncomfortable, especially since she had a massive crush on her partner.

And she was in a very small space, watching her nude teammate's lithe body slide into a very cozy-looking sleeping bag.

She hasn't decided whether it was a very good or very bad thing.

Ruby was watching her with barely concealed amusement.

"Come on and get in, Princess. I'll close my eyes if that's what you want."

Weiss blushed and unzipped her own snowsuit, stepping onto the cold snow and quickly diving into the sleeping bag which Ruby held open. She shut it a moment later, trapping the heat so that only their heads were visible. It was very snug.

Weiss realised that her hand was not holding her own thigh. She yelped and squirmed.

"Sorry!" She tried to keep her arms on her chest, but the angle meant that she elbowed Ruby's breast.

"Sorry!" She apologised again. Ruby sighed.

"Weiss. You suggested this. You've got me naked and lying next to you. So stop mucking around and why don't you show me how you feel. I'm kind of sick of you not getting my hints." Ruby told her.

"Ah, fuck it." Weiss muttered, twisting around in the sleeping bag so she was on top of Ruby. She took Ruby's face in her hands and kissed her, feeling Ruby's hands moved down her body.

Their hardened nipples bumped against each other as they ground in the confines of the sleeping bag.

Ruby slipped a leg inbetween Weiss' thighs, feeling her partner's core against her own thigh.

"Ready?"

Weiss had a leg of her own up against Ruby's apex.

She started to gyrate, gently brushing her smooth skin against Ruby's willing- and damp- core. Ruby copied her and Weiss shivered as she felt her lover's leg start to stimulate her. She locked her legs to keep Ruby's in place, drawing a gasp from the redhead as she tensed up against Ruby's wetness.

This spurred Ruby on, and she made her movements faster and more frequent, riding Weiss' long leg, determined to please herself. Weiss rolled the sleeping bag, so that Ruby was on top. She liked looking up at her, watching her eyes crinkle in pleasure, feel her weight press onto her, feeling her body shake as she humped her leg.

Not wanting her partner to get off on just her leg, Weiss decided to add alternate stimulation, putting one hand on the back of Ruby's head, pulling her into a kiss, the other feeling Ruby's slickness on her leg before her core rubbed back over the patch and met Weiss' fingers.

Ruby pushed a little more, and both gasped as Weiss felt a finger slide into Ruby's vagina. Ruby felt the finger and rocked in small increments back and forth, feeling her inner walls tighten around the penetrator, wanting it to stay.

"Another." Ruby croaked.

Weiss obliged. She followed Ruby's lead, and moved her arm in time to Ruby's movements, feeling Ruby move faster and faster, riding her own leg and fingers.

Ruby was panting, her breath misting the air. Weiss crooked her fingers and gasped again as Ruby's inner walks clamped on her fingers, signalling her climax.

It was cold outside but hot and heated inside with the two young lovers.

Ruby relaxed into Weiss, who instantly embraced her.

"But you're not done yet..." Ruby mumbled, tired.

"Take a moment." Weiss told her.

Ruby nodded, resting up against Weiss, running a hand over the other girl's chest. She shuffled down in the sleeping bag and took Weiss' hard, pink nipple in her mouth, sucking and spitting it out, then repeating it with the other.

The temperature jumped a hundred degrees.

Ruby squirmed and shuffled, Weiss rather confused until Ruby's legs emerged and she felt a tongue run over her vagina.

Ruby had very little experience eating another girl out, but followed what made Weiss squirm and moan, the small "oh dust" and "there, there" very telling to Ruby, who was eagerly exploring Weiss with her tongue.

Weiss was so overcome she couldn't reciprocate. She bucked her hips as Ruby swirled her tongue around Weiss' clit, darting and collecting her nectar like a hummingbird. Seconds later, she came, her juices spilling into Ruby's mouth.

 

 

Elsewhere, Yang and Blake relaxed in their tent with two stoves and two packs' worth of rations.

"You think Ruby and Weiss are alright? I feel kinda bad about nicking their stuff. I don't want to wake up and learn that they've frozen to death." Blake asked.

"Look, they've been playing around each other for months. So this little matchmaking move gives them the opportunity to use their extreme survival skills and finally fuck each other and gives us more food. Win-win." Yang replied.

Blake chuckled.

"You have a great way of putting it."

 

 

Ruby and Weiss laid together, resting against one another, hands linked and faces inches from one another.

"I think we should have done this sooner." Weiss murmured.

"Hmm." Ruby kissed Weiss' neck. "I like being with you." She added. "You've thawed."

"You're such an adorable dolt." Weiss replied, her anger at the loss of the pack blown away by the passionate moment they'd shared.


End file.
